Bella's End
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Bella tries to shot herself after Edward leaves her in New Moon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Warning: Suicide I do not condone suicide. Please, don't try it.

* * *

><p>Bella's End<p>

* * *

><p>Bella sat alone in her room. Staying there made her feel as if she had something to look forward to. Something to hold on to. The future was so far away. Bella could no longer see from one day to the next.<p>

Edward. Edward was her future. Her everything.

What happened to her great romance? What happened to all the times when she knew that they would be together forever?

Her Edward left her.

The room felt so dull without her the love of her life. Her hands shook as she held onto her father's gun. "Edward." Those words feel out of her mouth ever so lightly from her lips.

She memorized the shape by heart. It was so shiny. So, inviting.

She had Edward to hold onto once. Now, she had the gun.

Bella released the safety on the gun. "Don't worry Edward." It took a little bit of practice but she unlocked the gun only a half an hour ago. A life time ago.

Now, she found herself cocking the gun.

"I will bring you no more trouble. Don't worry about me."

Her hands shook as she put the gun in her mouth. With her finger on the trigger, she pushed the trigger.

*Bang*

*Bang*

Bella jumped out of her seat as she heard another bang. She held the gun in her hand out in front of her.

Why had it not worked for her? There had to be something wrong with it. She checked the magazine.

NO BULLETS!

NOT ONE BULLET IN THE GUN.

Why had she been so stupid? Bella never thought of herself as a dump person. She had top grades in her class if no one included the Cullen kids. Seriously, the Cullens could have pretended to fit-in. Why even go to school when they could just get jobs doing something else or, do not get jobs.

She was still hurting by all of them: Edward for lying to her, Carisle for letting him take his lie that far, Esme for accepting the situation, Emmet for his ignorance, Rosalie for not insisting that Edward was a loser, Alice for being too nice to her, and Jasper for not killing her when he had the chance. Her hurt was broken. They all broke her heart.

Where was the bullets to her father's gun?

More important, who was out there firing a gun?

Before, Bella could move out of her chair the ground shook. She stood up trying to get her footing as a strange sound pierced the air fallowed by a wobbly-legged Bella held onto her doorframe.

Old and new books fell off the shelves as another rumble shook her home. Not only books were everywhere but also everything that was not nailed down had been moved which was nearly everything.

Bella waited out another violent shake that knocked her on her butt. She crawled in the hallway focusing on keeping trying to stand up.

The fallowing moments produced no more trimmers. When Bella believed that, she was safe she inspected the damages to her room. There was so many of her things on the floor.

She busied herself with picking up her things. That would take all day but she was not going anywhere. Deciding to wallow in self-pity a little long gave her a purpose in life.

Most of the stuff she was picking up was some of her old life before she stopped seeing her date. Those things were things she left behind. Charlie had kept them there waiting for her to return.

Bella wondered if that was what she was doing for Edward, staying the same so that he would have the same Bella to return to once he returned at all. She felt pathetic.

Was she starting to turn into her father? There time to do something like that. She felt really lame for thinking about Edward the way her father would think about her.

How old was she anyway? She was not someone that would not find love ever again. Everyone in Forks seemed to like her. Some a little too much.

She was not an old person. Some people found many love many times over. Bella knew that. Why was she not able to let Edward go?

As she picked up her things off of the floor Bella realized that there had to be something wrong with her. She needed to talk to a professional about her problems instead of seating at home all day.

* * *

><p>With a click of the downstairs door opening Charlie ran frantily throughout him home. "Bella? Bella are you in here?"<p>

"Up here." Bella said from her room. She was still cleaning up her things.

Charlie rushed up the stairs. "I think we should move on Bella. This Earthquake has brought me into the prosective that I need to do something else with my life." He helped her pick up her things.

"Dad. I don't want to move." She wanted to wait for Edward.

"I can't stay. I have friends here but too many memories of other things that I don't want to talk about. I can't stay any long. It is time to move on." Charlie felt the need to leave. He just could not stay anylonger.

"Why do we have to move?" Bella really wanted to stay. There was nothing there for her except for some friends that she always tried to avoid but they had been nice to her.

"I don't want to live here any longer. I was planning to move before you arrived but I though I could wait a few years until you were off to college before I moved. Now, I find myself wanting to go." He no longer wanted to live there.

She sat down on the floor holding an old book. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. Pack up your stuff. We are moving within the week." Charlie had not wanted to see the sad look in her eyes but he no longer wanted to remember his past in Forks, Washington. He realized how much he changed over the years. He nolonger wanted to live in a small town in Washington.

Bella put the book on her bed. "Yes, Dad."

As she started to pack she knew that it was the end of her time in Forks, Washington. Bella believed it was going to be the end of her.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


End file.
